


Не убоюсь я смерти

by wtf_jules_verne



Category: L'Île mystérieuse | The Mysterious Island - Jules Verne
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_jules_verne/pseuds/wtf_jules_verne
Summary: чего боится Гедеон Спилет





	Не убоюсь я смерти

Гедеон Спилет не боялся смерти. Нет смысла бояться акулы, если ты не выходишь в океан, нет смысла бояться тигра, если не отправляешься в джунгли Индостана или уссурийскую тайгу, нет смысла бояться жены, если ты холост. Так можно ли бояться смерти, если ты бессмертен?

В мире нет ничего необъяснимого с научной точки зрения, любил говорить Сайрус Смит, объясняя Пенкрофу и Герберту суть природных явлений, которые люди невежественные объясняют божественным происхождением, словно не понимая, что божественное Провидение есть Любовь, но никак не природа электричества скатов или полета летучей рыбы.

Но что тогда происходит со мной? Почему я не умираю? Ни в 1552-ром году, когда я услышал хруст своих шейных позвонков и очнулся на кладбище? Ни в 1613, когда мою грудь разорвал снаряд, и я видел свои желтые кости, вскрывающие красное мясо, как корни деревьев пронзают плоть земли? Ни в 1687, когда меня привязали к четверке лошадей, и они медленно расходились в стороны, растягивая мои жилы, я слышал, как лопаются мои мускулы, хрустят суставы, видел зубы, вылетающие из моего рта, как вызревшие орехи покидают спелую шишку. Но конец моим смертям был одинаков: ночь, кладбище, и я, одинокий, несчастный и абсолютно живой. Триста лет я не могу умереть. Триста лет не могу найти того, кто убил меня первый раз, за мое предательство и трусость, того, под чьей виселицей я стоял, того, кто потом пришел и свернул мне шею. Триста лет я надеюсь, что разыщу его, и он снова свернет мне шею, отправив в ад.

– Милый Гедеон, вы задумались и рассуждали вслух. Это глава из вашего романа?

Гедеон вздрогнул и тряхнул головой. Друзья смотрели на него встревоженно, все прекратили есть, даже Наб и Пенкроф, считавшие, что не существует обстоятельств, способных помешать обеду, когда жаркое стоит на столе.

– Простите, да. Замечтался, – Гедеон улыбнулся виновато и захлопнул свой блокнот.

– Странные у вас мечты, мистер Спилет, очень странные, – осуждающе покачал головой Пенкроф.

– Мистер Спилет! А чего тогда нужно бояться? Если не смерти? – Герберт смотрел на него восторженно и жадно, как и положено юности, каждый миг узнающей опостылевшие старикам истины.

– Одиночества, мастер Герберт, – неожиданно подал голос, молчавший до этой минуты Айртон.

– Одиночества, – повторил Гедеон.


End file.
